Degrassi In Disney
by Doodle456
Summary: The tenth graders of Degrassi are going on a trip to Disney World! In Disney, the teens encounter new love, breakups, and Disney magic. But will the kids have a Disney fairy tale ending?


**Chapter 1: Taking Off

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation, Degrassi Junior High, and Degrassi High. I also do not own Disney characters or Disney World.

* * *

"Wait!" 

Craig ran through the airport holding, with the handle of his wheeled suitcase in his left hand. He was bumping into dozens of people. He tried to apologize, but his words came out blurred since he was running so fast. Craig never ran as fast as this in a crowded place, but this was important. If he didn't catch up to the rest of the kids, he wouldn't make it on the plane.

Craig had seen Home Alone II: Lost in New York. The kid had mistaken a man at the airport for his father, so he followed him onto the wrong plane into New York. Craig was trying to catch a plane to Orlando, Florida, and getting on the wrong plane was one of the last things he wanted. Not to mention the humiliation he'd get from his friends for missing Disney.

He tried to catch his breath when he finally made it to the rest of the kids. He stood right behind Spinner and Jimmy. They handed the woman their tickets, and made their way outside onto the plane. Craig walked up to the woman and reached into his pocket for the ticket. But he felt nothing.

"I—I could've sworn it was here," he declared.

Craig checked his other pocket; although he was pretty sure it wasn't there. It was there. Craig took it out of his pocket and gave it to the woman. Then he walked outside and into the entrance to the plane. He assumed that all the running had caused him to forget things, like which pocket the ticket was in. As Craig made his way on the plane, he caught a window seat next to Spinner and Jimmy. He sat there.

"Man, that was a close one," said Craig.

"Yeah," replied Jimmy. "I know how much you wanted to go on tenth grade class trip to Disney World. I also know how you especially want to see the Beauty and the Beast live show."

"I want to go on Space Mountain," exclaimed Spinner. "And maybe if they have mini-golf, I'll do that. I like mini-golf."

"Won't you be doing whatever Paige wants you to do?"

"Speaking of which..." began Craig.

"Spin, hun!" shouted Paige, who was sitting towards the back of the plane. "You promised you'd sit in the back with me!"

Spinner stared glumly at Craig and Jimmy. Then he stood up and walked over to where Paige was sitting.

"Paige!" whispered Spinner, annoyed. "I want to sit with my friends."

"Gosh, Spin, I'm your girlfriend. You don't have to sit with me. But you know, we could like, talk about Mickey Mouse or make out."

Spinner grinned. Vacations always got Paige in the mood. Vacations usually made Spinner barf.

"Alright."

He sat down next to her. A few minutes later, an old man sat down next to Spinner. He had an eerie grin. Spinner knew this was a time to complain.

"Paige—"he whispered.

"Not now hun," said Paige, who was staring heavily at an article in Teen People.

The old man stared out the window for a minute. Spinner stared at the old man. He had lots of wrinkles. Suddenly the old man turned his head to Spinner. Then he closed his eyes and began to relax.

Before he fell asleep, he said to Spinner "Be careful. I've been known to snore."

Meanwhile, Marco and Dylan were sitting next to each other. Dylan wasn't in tenth grade, but he had never been to Disney World. Marco invited him to come along. They both thought that it would be a great way to settle their relationship.

After a few minutes, the plane had gone into the air and Dylan was asleep. Marco was sitting in the middle, and the guy to his right was half asleep. Marco tried to entertain himself by looking through a brochure he got about Disney World. He looked at Disney characters like Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and the Little Mermaid.

Then it hit him.

Nobody males in Disney stories ever got married to another male. And no Disney princess had ever gotten married to another girl. Marco looked at the guy to his right.

"Do you think gay marriages could happen and end happily in Disney stories?" Marco asked.

The guy didn't answer. He was asleep. Marco was glad.

But he wasn't glad that his relationship was something from the Twilight Zone.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
